


Twenty Dollars (JeonCena)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Jungkook makes a bet with Taehyung.





	Twenty Dollars (JeonCena)

A challenge. That was always what Jungkook wanted. He would do anything for an exciting challenge. And as he sat in the bar with his best friend Taehyung, his eyes scanned the other patrons, wondering what kind of challenge he could make for himself tonight.

"I see the wheels turning." Taehyung commented, knowing what Jungkook was doing."What kind of challenge are you going to make for yourself this time? Whatever it is, it probably won't be a good idea."

"Oh, it's going to be great." Jungkook easily decided on his challenge after seeing the different people in the bar.

Taehyung placed his forearms onto the table, leaning forward a little."What is it? Tell me."

Jungkook smirked at Taehyung, wiggling his eyebrows."I'm going to find the toughest man in here and make him my bitch for tonight."

Taehyung's jaw dropped."No way. That'll never work."

"I bet you twenty dollars I can do it." Jungkook felt very sure of himself.

"So who is it going to be?" Taehyung just had to know who Jungkook was going to attempt to turn into his bitch for the night.

Glancing around, Jungkook spotted the perfect challenge."Dude, Tae, check it out! You know who that is, right?!" He was so excited. This was perfect. What luck to see such a man here.

Turning his gaze to where Jungkook had begun to point, Taehyung could hardly believe his eyes."Wait. Is that...John Cena?!" He looked at Jungkook with wide eyes."No way! John Cena is a pro wrestler! You can't make him your bitch!"

Jungkook reached over and clamped a hand over Taehyung's mouth."Of course I can. Just shush a little." He removed his hand from Taehyung's mouth and grinned widely."This is going to be fun."

"So you're betting twenty dollars that you can make him your bitch?" When Jungkook nodded, Taehyung decided to make a bet of his own."Well, I bet twenty dollars that he makes you his bitch instead."

"What? No way." Jungkook truly believed he could handle a tough man like John Cena."I can make this guy totally swoon for me."

Taehyung rolled his eyes in disbelief."You can't take on a pro."

"Watch me." That said, Jungkook rose from his seat and made a bee-line straight for the pro wrestler who was seated alone, just enjoying a bottle of beer. Who knew how many he'd already had? Jungkook certainly didn't care. He'd drank a few himself. Maybe that was why he thought this was a good idea."Hi, Mr. Cena." he greeted, trying to sound casual as he reached the table where the older man was sitting.

John looked up from his beer and seemed to become a little confused as he saw Jungkook, not knowing who he was. Perhaps he was just a fan. That wouldn't be unusual."Hey there."

"My name's Jungkook. Can I sit with you?" Jungkook flashed his most innocent smile. It always worked like a magic charm.

"Sure. Have a seat." John watched Jungkook seat himself then raised a hand to signal a server."More beers please!"

Taehyung was left to watch in disbelief as Jungkook and John Cena drank together. He saw Jungkook making subtle, flirty moves and the wrestler seeming to fall for those moves. But could Jungkook really make the John Cena his bitch? That was something Taehyung truly doubted, even though things seemed to be going Jungkook's way at the moment. 

\---

Beer after beer. Flirt after flirt. Things were going well for Jungkook. The wrestler seemed to become putty in his hands. This was going exactly how he had wanted."You know, Mr. Cena..." he said with a smirk on his lips."I'm a huge fan. And I was hoping we could take this somewhere a bit more private." It was time to cut to the chase and get what he was after.

This seemed to take John Cena by surprise but only a little."We can do that."

With that smirk still on his lips, Jungkook made a motion with his hand toward where Taehyung was sitting."My friend will give us a ride."

Taehyung already knew this was going to happen. It wasn't unusual for Jungkook to pick someone up at the bar and want him to drive them home for their fun. He even had his keys ready. This was why he hadn't drank any alcohol. He stood from where he had been seated and led Jungkook and John out to his car. As he drove, he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. At the same time, he also didn't want to peek back at what was going on in the back seat. Naughty touches, sloppy kisses, and a mess of erotic sounds. Taehyung was beginning to think that he might actually lose the bet.

When they got to their destination, Jungkook and John got out of the car, not even waiting for Taehyung. Jungkook led John into the house he shared with his best friend, taking the much older man straight to his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, they attacked each other's faces with drunken kisses. Jungkook leaned up to kiss John more easily, tugging on the wrestler's shirt.

John Cena smirked against Jungkook's lips and grabbed his much smaller waist. He pulled Jungkook against his muscular body. He could already feel that Jungkook was pretty built himself but not nearly as well as him.

Jungkook broke the sloppy kiss for a much-needed breath of sweet oxygen. He latched his mouth onto John's neck and bit a little harshly as his hands unbuckled the wrestler's belt, pulling it out of the loops of his jorts. Trying to show that he was in charge, Jungkook grabbed a handful of John's crotch.

This just made John chuckle."Aw, someone thinks they're in control." he teased."How cute." One of his hands grabbed Jungkook's shoulder as his other hand slipped between the smaller guy's legs, gripping his crotch. He lifted Jungkook off the floor with ease and quite literally threw him onto the bed.

Hitting the bed like that effectively knocked the air out of Jungkook. This was his first time being with someone so strong and aggressive. It was...exciting. After a small gasp for the air he had lost, Jungkook opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

John Cena pounced onto the bed, jumping right onto Jungkook to pin him down."You're no match for me, kid." His hands moved to grip onto the front of Jungkook's shirt tightly. With that strength he was known for possessing, he ripped the shirt open, pleased to see that this action excited Jungkook."I hope you're ready for a rough night, kid."

It was at this moment that Jungkook realized how badly this was going. He wasn't going to win this challenge, was he? Not unless he could do something extreme. And he was too drunk on a mixture of beer and lust to think of anything.

\---

Early in the morning, Taehyung sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper. He was so tired. How had he been expected to sleep with all of that noise? The banging, the yelling, the moaning, the screams of pleasure. It had all kept Taehyung awake for most of the night. He had even been awake when John Cena had made his way out this morning while Jungkook was still asleep. How was Jungkook feeling? Taehyung could only guess until he heard the creak of his best friend's bedroom door opening.

Jungkook hobbled down the hall and into the kitchen, barely moving with each step. Everything hurt. He was probably covered in bruises from the roughest night of sex he had ever experienced. But it had been totally worth it. He wobbled as he made his way across the kitchen, something clutched in his hand.

Taehyung eyed Jungkook and could just tell that he was having massive trouble walking. He watched Jungkook approach the table and set down the thing that had been in his hand. Laughter erupted from Taehyung at the sight of the twenty dollar bill. He won the bet.


End file.
